As the Hours, Days, and Years Pass, Who Are You?
by AngelOfDarkness130
Summary: It has been a year since Naru has gone back to England but now he is back. He called back all the SPR members back together... but there is one person who is not there. With Alice Academy action,starts a new adventure for SPR.How is Mai the same as Mikan?
1. He's Back, Now What?

_**Me: Hey there everyone. Thank you all for coming to read this. This is my first fan fic so please don't judge my too harshly. It probably isn't that good but…**_

_**Naru: Most likely not.**_

_**Mai: Naru don't be mean! This is her first time writing!**_

_**Me: YA! Jerk… anyway as I was saying I will try my best *bows* so please hang in there with me. And wish me luck!**_

_**Mai: With you writing we don't need luck!**_

_**Naru: No we don't… we need prayers and plenty of them.**_

_**Me: DIE! *chases him with a chair in hand***_

_**Mai: NO ANGEL! IT"S NOT WORTH IT! Oh well, guess Naru's going to have to deal with it by himself. Anyway… ANGEL DOES NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR THE CHARACTERS… and if she did *shivers*…oh gosh no!**_

_**Me: MAI!**_

_**Mai: AHHHHH! *runs away***_

_italics- thoughts_

_**italics/bold- yelling thoughts**_

**_Naru's POV: __  
_**_It has been only one year and already I am going back to Japan. To think that just one year has gone by... it seemed so long since I have been in Japan. Now I am going back to SPR and to the rest of the team. I actually kind of missed them. I wonder if anything or anyone has changed during this time. I paused and started thinking about the team... PFFT! As if... I hardly doubt __THEY__ changed. And if they did... well... then they probably got stupider._

**_Normal POV: __  
_**Naru's plane landed in Japan after three hours of flight. Naru was finally in Japan with Lin. They called for a cab and where on their way to their old office. At the office everyone was already gathered to great both Lin and Naru.

_**Madoka's POV:  
**This is just great! Honestly, he could not have chosen a worst time to call all of the SPR members together. And what is even worse is that his parents left __THAT__ task to me. UGGGHH... THIS IS INSANITY. I can not believe my luck. This isn't going to end well for me..._  
"HEY! Anyone here?" called a very familiar voice.  
"Ya! Come right in!" I called back.  
"Oh, hey Madoka!" said Monk when he walked in along with all the others right behind him.  
"Wow your all here already?" I said.  
" Car Pool" they said together.  
"Wait! You guys were actually willing to ride together? How are neither of you dead?" I said while looking at Monk and Ayako.  
" Boys were in one car and Girls in the other," Ayako said. Well, I guess she notice.  
"Okay then let me ask another question: How is it you or Masako aren't dead?" I said with a little snicker.  
"HEY..."  
"Better quiet down guys... looks like Big Boss is here!" shouted the young and peppy Yasu.  
_And now I must say my prayers that everything turns out well._ _You know... I came up with a new name for hell. It's called "The Next Few hours/minutes" and heaven is called "When this is all OVER"... __**PLEASE GOD HELP ME**__!_

**_Normal POV:_**

Naru and Lin walked in and were greeted by everyone.

"Naru-bou, how ya been?" said monk with a smile on his face.

"Why did you call us out so suddenly?" asked Ayako with a hint of annoyance.

"BIG BOSS!" shouted Yasu.

"I am glad you are back," said Masako hiding her face with her kimono.

"Davis-san, welcome back," said John in his Australian accent.

Instead of greeting madoka tried to hide in the corner. This would have worked out fine but...

"Hey Modaka! Aren't you goiing to greet Naru and Lin... what are you doing?" said Yasu.

"Nothing," said Madoka as she got off the floor since she lost her balance when Yasu suddenly called to her," I just dropped somthing on the floor."

They all sit down and start to talk.

_**Mai: Angel is still chasing naru *sigh* HEY ANGEL! CAN YOU AT LEAST DO THIS FIRST!**_

_**Me: oh... right , sorry. *Glares at Naru* I'll get you in a moment**_

_**Naru: Dream on**_

_**Me: GRRRR...**_

_**Mai: Angel...**_

_**Me: oh, right... Well everyone i know that was a VERY short chapter... but i will be writing longer ones later on. And about the rating I put M because i still don't know what direction this story is going...**_

_**Naru: You don't know?**_

_**Me: No. I. Don't. Deal with it!**_

_**Naru:We are so screwed!**_

_**Me: Shut up stupid scientist!**_

_**Naru: Make. Me.**_

_**Me: Oh... you better say your prayers pretty boy**_

_**Naru: What did you just call me?**_

_**Me: Pret-ty. Boy.**_

_**Mai: Here we go again... while those two fight please REVIEW!...**_


	2. Going Downhill FAST

**Me: Hello everyone! :D**

**Mai: You are so much more chipper… and you even stopped fighting with Naru.**

**Me: Well… ya… although I have to apologize to all of you for not having written for about half a year ^^' ESPECIALLY during summer vacation. *bows deeply* Gomenasai. **

**Naru: Well I was grateful… for me summer vacation meant 2 months and a ½ of nothing but hell. I thought I had gotten free, but you came back and ruined my life.**

**Me: I'm gonna ignore that and pretend that you are a wall.**

**Naru: Shows how childish you are.**

**Me: Whatever. Anyway… for those who do not know this I have a side story to this story. It will be updated as we move forward with this story. Also, I would like to point out that my stories are not with the timeline of Gakuen Alice. So basically this is like a side story to Gakuen Alice. I will also most likely lead away from the original story of Gakuen Alice if it does not work with my story. **

**Mai: In other words, this story might be a completely different version of Gakuen Alice.**

**Gene: Has anyone else noticed how we have only been talking about Gakuen Alice?**

**Mai: Right… so on to the disclaimer. ANGEL DOES NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR GAKUEN ALICE. **

_Italics-thoughts  
Italics/underline-flashback_

_**Madoka's POV:**_

_Well this is a perfect disaster._ Naru walked in and everyone crowded him. Perfect opportunity to hide in the office, but Yasu just had to call out my name. I hope this does not go badly.

"So Madoka, has anything new occurred?"

"Huh…what Naru?" I asked coming back into reality.

"Has anything new occurred?" Naru asked a bit irritated.

"Nope. Nothing," I said a bit too fast.

"Yo, Madaka, are you okay? You've been acting kinda weird," ask a worried looking Monk.

"What… no nothing is wrong… why would you ask?" I said laughing a bit nervously. _Way to stay cool Madoka! _

"Are you sure?"

"Yep…positive. By the way Naru, is something up with you?" I said quickly changing the subject.

"Has everyone noticed that something is missing here? Seems so quiet and calm," said Yasu obviously trying to point something out.

"Ya. I thought it has stayed to quiet and peaceful for too long," said Masako.

" Where is Mai?" suddenly asked Ayako while looking around the room.

"Ya Madoka. What gives?" asked Monk looking straight at me.

_I am so going to kill them all._

"Well I did call her. I don't know where she is"

"I would say that she is running late but an hour is too much even for her."

"Well Ayako, maybe she is in a class or something."

"Madoka, you do realize that it is Saturday, right?"

"FYI, she takes outside classes, Monk."

"Why don't you try to call her cell?"

"I already tried that, Ayako."

"Well, then try again."

Everyone turned to Naru completely shocked. Did he just say to try calling her again? Really, him of all people. He usually doesn't give a fuck as to why Mai is late, and he has never bothered to call her when she is late.

"I need to speak to her," said Naru as a response to all the shock and staring.

"May we know why?" ask Masako through her sleeve that was covering her mouth.

"I just need to ask her about the dreams she use to have about my brother"

A cold shiver went down my spine. I wanted to disappear for those couple of seconds. I have to think of a way out of this. But his parents entrusted me with this task since they could not bear to tell Naru themselves. What to do, what to do? Should I continue to try and avoid it or do I just come clean. I should just wait until they ask. But how will I explain when they ask why? Even I don't know that answer. Which one should I tell them about first?

"Madoka, I said try calling her again," said Naru completely avoiding any of the other's unnecessary questions.

"I …I can't," I stuttered.

"What?"

"I said that I can't," I said a bit louder.

"Why can't you?" Naru said giving me a cold stare.

"Because I don't know her number."

"I can give it to you. She gave it to all of us on our previous case, so why don't you have it? That, and she works here," said Monk with a look of confusion.

"The number she gave you is not her number," I said looking at how Monk seemed to get even more confused.

"What are you talking about? Of course it is! I called her at this number!"

"When was the last time you called her?" I began losing my cool. What is wrong with these guys? If they tried now, she would not answer. Just when was the last time anyone called her?

"Well…I…uh… it has been about half a year," said Monk in a soft voice.

"Naru left a year ago and you guys were all still so close until half a year ago. Honestly, where have you guys been all this time?" I said getting a bit angery.

They all stared at each other. Half the time after Naru left they would hang out and have fun together. But the other half they all went their own separate ways.

Ayako was the first to speak up. "We were all very busy during that time. You can't blame us for that. We all had to work."

"That does not mean that you can't even manage to call her," I said.

"Ya… but…" started Ayako again before being interrupted by Naru.

"Then just go to her home and call her out," he said in such an irritated voice that I swear totally pissed me off.

"Ya…well that's another thing I've been meaning to tell you guys about."

"What do have to tell us now?"

"Well first off I have to tell you guys that the police want to speak to you all."

There was a sea of "what" at that very moment. Questions attacked me from every direction. Then again, what else could I have expected?

"GUYS… KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" I yelled in pure annoyance.

"HOW CAN YOU TELL US TO KNOCK IT OFF WHEN YOU JUST SAID THAT THE POLICE WANTS TO ARREST US?!" yelled Ayako at the top of her lungs.

"Just relax and…HEY! I NEVER SAID THAT THEY WERE GOING TO ARREST YOU! I SAID THAT THEY WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU!" I said totally pissed off now.

"IT'S ALMOST THE SAME THING!" Yelled Ayako to the point to where it seemed her voice rattled the windows.

"NO IT'S NOT! NOT EVEN CLOSE TO BEING THE SAME!" I yelled straight back at her. I am just getting started with this.

Ayako was about to say something else when Naru interrupted her "We can either sit here and keep yelling at each other like complete fools or let Madoka explain to us what this is all about."

Everyone became quiet and stared at me. They wanted answers. I know that they are going to ask questions and I have no idea how to respond to them. They all waited in silence to hear my explanation.

"Fine I will tell you everything but on one condition… no one can interrupt me until I finish. Deal?" I looked around to everyone. They all nodded yes but for some reason I could tell that they were not going to keep their word.

I took a deep breath and looked straight at them.

"Very well… I'll start from the very beginning."

**Me: Well finally.**

**Madoka: Why am I the one who has to be in this situation?**

**Me: IDK. I just started writing and you're the first one that came to mind.**

**Mai: When are you going to start writing longer chapters?**

**Me: IDK. When I start getting a clearer vision as to where this story is going.**

**Naru: Do you have any idea at all as to where this story is going?**

**Me: IDK. I have an idea as to how it is going to end but not how it is going to get there.**

**Gene: Why are you answering IDK to all our questions?**

**Me: IDK. Why are you asking so many questions?**

**Mai: You guys are funny… READERS PLEASE R&R! WE MIGHT ACTUALLY GET SOME ANSWERS NEXT TIME!**


End file.
